digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Yoshino Fujieda
Yoshino Fujieda ist ein Protagonist aus Digimon Data Squad. Persönlichkeit Yoshino ist 18 Jahre alt und schon viele Jahre bei der DATS. Wegen dieser Erfahrung versucht sie anfangs das Team zu leiten, allerdings ist das durch die natürliche Autorität von Marcus Damon und Thomas H. Norstein nicht ganz so einfach. Zudem fühlt sie sich im Vergleich zu diesen oftmals schwach und nutzlos, allerdings ist sie dafür, als Älteste, am vernünftigsten und versucht so immer auf ihre Kollegen aufzupassen. Yoshino ist freundlich, hilfsbereit und vertrauensvoll, aber manchmal auch ein bisschen zickig. Frühe Jahre thumb|left|Yoshino als Kind Yoshino wurde als Tochter einer berühmten Pianistin geboren. Genau wie ihre Geschwister übte sie täglich am Piano, doch bei einem großen Auftritt vermasselte sie es. Traurig spielte sie dann alleine Piano, während ein Digimon namens Budmon sie beobachtete und ihr Klavierspiel sehr gefiel. Budmon offenbarte sich schließlich Yoshino und beide befreundeten sich. Yoshino wurde dann von den Mitgliedern von DATS ausfindig gemacht und sie willigte ein, dass sie mit der Organisation arbeitet. Budmon digitierte zu Lalamon und dann noch zu Sunflowmon, doch sie blieb die meiste Zeit auf ihr Rookie-Level. Digimon Data Squad Yoshino trifft ziemlich unerwartet auf Marcus, da sie eigentlich den Auftrag hatte dessen Agumon einzufangen. Als sie dann aber sieht, wie Marcus und Agumon zusammen kämpfen, will sie kurzerhand beide zum Hauptquartier der DATS bringen. Doch sie fliehen und Yoshino muss ihnen folgen. Nach einem Kampf gegen ein Kokatorimon, wo Agumon zu GeoGreymon digitiert, kann Yoshino die beiden festnehmen. Schließlich treten beide DATS bei. Dann, während ihres ersten Aufenthalts in der Digiwelt, treffen die Digiritter u. a. auf ein Mammothmon. Im Kampf gegen dieses digitierte Sunflowmon schließlich zu Lilamon und besiegt den Gegner. Auch an den folgenden Kämpfen gegen Merukimon, SaberLeomon und Akihiro Kuratas Gizmon-AT und XT helfen Yoshino und Lalamon mit. Danach, während ihres zweiten Aufenthalts in der Digiwelt, trifft Yoshino auf BanchoLeomon und bekommt ebenfalls von diesem gezeigt, wie man auf das Mega-Level, zu Rosemon in Lalamons Fall, digitiert, was sie dann erstmals in den Kämpfen gegen Ivan als BioStegomon bzw. BioSpinomon anwendete. 300px|thumb|Yoshinos Digisoul Zudem kämpft sie gegen Belphemon Sleep Mode und Belphemon Rage Mode, doch Rosemon ist hoffnungslos unterlegen. Erst ShineGreymon Burst Mode kann Belphemon besiegen. Danach tritt allerdings König Drasil auf mit den Plan, die reale Welt zu zerstören. Deswegen gehen Marcus und die anderen erneut zur Digiwelt und begegnebt dort zuerst auf einen ehemaligen Untergebenen Merukimons, der wiedergeboren wurde und deshalb keine Erinnerungen an sie hat. Gotsumon leitet die Helden zum Weltenbaum, wo sie auf Cranniummon treffen, welches sie zuerst zur Rückkehr bittet. Doch die Helden wollen unbedingt Yggdrasil sehen, wodurch Craniummon sie angreift. Die Partnerdigimon sind jedoch hoffnunslos unterlegen und als Craniummon ShineGreymon mit seiner Waffe den Gnadenstoß geben will, packt Marcus die Spitze der Waffe und wirft Craniummon auf den Rücken. Schließlich erscheinen die anderen Königlichen Ritter und wollen allesamt die Helden angreifen, nachdem König Drasil, der Marcus Vater Spencer ist, erscheint und ihnen den Befehl gibt sie anzugreifen. Marcus ist darüber sehr geschockt und fragt seinen Vater, warum er das tut. Doch dieser gibt ihm keine konkrete Antwort. Als schließlich die Königlichen Ritter angreifen, erscheint Sleipmon und flieht zusammen mit den Helden. Es stellt sich in der realen Welt heraus, dass Sleipmon ebenfalls ein Königlicher Ritter und gleichzeitig auch Rentaro Sampsons Partnerdigimon Kudamon ist. Nachdem Sleipmon sich und Gallantmon in Eis einfriert und zum Meeresboden sinken, taucht Duftmon auf und bedroht das Haus von Familie Damon. Erst haben Rosemon und Ravemon keine Chance gegen ihn. Doch nachdem Yoshino und Keenan Crier all ihren Mut zusammengefasst haben, gelingt es Rosemon und Ravemon zum Burst-Mode zu wechseln und Duftmon zu besiegen. Danach brechen die Helden erneut zur Digiwelt auf, um mit König Drasil zu sprechen. Doch dieser will sie angreifen. Gerettet werden sie von BanchoLeomon, der sich als Marcus' Vater herausstellt. Dieser erklärt, dass Spencer und BanchoLeomon eine Weile durch die Digiwelt gereist sind auf der Suche nach König Drasil. Eines Tages begegnen sie Craniummon, der sie zu seinem Herrn geleitet. Doch König Drasil war schon damals nicht gut auf Menschen zu sprechen, wodurch Spencer ihn ein Versprechen gab, dass die Menschen die Digimon nicht weiter Schaden zufügen. Doch Kurata bricht dieses Versprechen, indem er Merukimon tötet. Auf König Drasils Befehl hin sollte Spencer von den Königlichen Rittern hingerichtet werden, doch sein Partner rettet ihn und beide verschmelzen zu einen Digimon. Nachdem BanchoLeomon das alles erklärt hat, greift König Drasil die Helden erneut an. BanchoLeomon hilft ihnen und packt König Drasil, ehe er Marcus bittet ihn und sich selbst zu töten. Marcus zweifelt zuerst, doch dann stimmt er zu, sodass ShineGreymon die beiden besiegt. Doch König Drasil erscheint wenig später in der realen Welt und greift sie als 7D6 an. Die überlebenden Königlichen Ritter stellen sich schließlich gegen ihren Herrn und helfen den höchsten Berg der Digiwelt zu tragen, während die Helden König Drasil bekämpfen. Dieser kann jedoch einen nach den anderen besiegen und fesselst schließlich Marcus und Agumon. Doch Agumon kann in seinen Burst-Modus wechseln und König Drasil besiegen. 300px|left|thumb|Yoshino im Epilog Damit ist die Arbeit der DATS getan und die Partnerdigimon müssen eigentlich wieder zurück in die Digiwelt. Yoshino verabschiedet sich schweren Herzens von Lalamon. Fünf Jahre später sieht man Yoshino, wie sie als Polizistin unter Rentaro Sampson arbeitet. Auf ihrer Streife begegnet sie Kristy Damon und Keenan, welche auf den Weg zur Schule sind. Yoshino begrüßt die beiden, ehe Kouki mit zu schneller Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbeifährt und sie ihn mit ihrem Auto verfolgt. Weitere Auftritte Movie 8 Im Movie 8 spielt Yoshino eigentlich gar keine Rolle. Man sieht nur am Anfang, wie sie in einem Kokon gefangen ist und schläft. Trivia *Yoshino ist von allen Hauptcharakteren mit 18 Jahren die älteste von ihnen. *Yoshinos Spitzname ist Yoshie und sie wird des Öfteren von anderen so genannt. Links Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:DATS Kategorie:Digimon Data Squad Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Digimon Data Squad Protagonisten